


Alastair's Investment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in a way though mostly "porn star cas"), Age Difference, Alpha Alastair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castration, Come Inflation, Double Knotting, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Porn Star Castiel, Prostitute Castiel, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, because in some states seventeen is underage, dubcon, small cock, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: They were Alastair's favorite to watch and they brought him the most money out of the contract he’d signed for use of Castiel at this particular porn studio.Written for a prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS! You've been warned.
> 
> This was written for a prompt.

“Ready for your second video?” Alastair grinned down at his pretty little Omega, hands wandering and eyes taking in the small bulge from the come the small Omega had been fucked full with in the first video Castiel had done earlier. It had only been a double penetration, multiple knots, but the one they were setting up for now was a gangbang.

They were Alastair's favorite to watch and they brought him the most money out of the contract he’d signed for use of Castiel at this particular porn studio. The seventeen year old Omega was very popular in more hardcore scenes the studio worked on. Castiel was nothing more than a pretty, soft and warm investment that brought him a lot of money.

Castiel’s bright blue eyes blinked at him and his young Omega demurely nodded. Alastair dragged Castiel in for a rough kiss, taking and taking from that lush little mouth, until he was satisfied. One of the best things about Castiel was how eager to please the young Omega was and Alastair took extreme pleasure in exploiting that fact. “Now be a good little Omega knotslut and put on a good show for your _adoring audience_. I expect you to look like you’re thoroughly enjoying all those Alphas fucking your holes.”

He pushed Castiel forward by the small of his back into the porn set they were using for the current video. It featured a huge bed, a breeding stand, a chest of toys and a variety of bindings.

It was supposed to be a longer video and the money Alastair would be getting had made it a very easy agreement. After all what was the point in having such an Omega if he couldn’t make a very nice profit on the side? It had been the main reason he’d immediately snatched Castiel up.

“The only thing we want from you, Omega, is lots of moaning and begging. Take those Alpha cocks like a pro.” Alastair watched as Castiel’s naked form was guided onto the set and six Alphas, all equally naked and possessing positively _enormous_ cocks, moved in close.

“Make sure he’s bound up. We want a bondage video. Remember he’s just a set of wet holes to fuck and use, a typical Omega. I want a shot of someone shooting their load all over his pretty little face at the end.” There was a brief pause, “And make sure, at some point, two of you are knotting that small cunt at the same time. We’re looking for a very well used Omega bitch in this one.”

It was the only set of directions. Most of the Omega gangbangs were unscripted after they had discovered they were the most popular and those watching enjoyed when it was more natural.

Thankfully Castiel frequently saw his cunt knotted on two Alphas at once. Alastair wasn’t worried that his Omega couldn’t do the job right. Castiel was one of the most popular and well used Omegas rented in the porn industry since Alastair had gotten him years ago.

Alastair watched as two of the Alphas moved Castiel around and immediately set about binding his arms to his sides with several thick, black lengths. Three of them stretched across Castiel’s torso before his Omega was laid out on his back and the Alphas secured Castiel’s hands down as well.

“Smell that ripe bitch?” one of them spoke up, “I can’t wait to get my dick wet again.”

He leaned back in his chair and watched as they spread Castiel’s legs obscenely wide showing off the large plug wedged between his cheeks and his tiny cock. The skin where his balls had been years before was smooth and hairless. They had been removed hours after Alastair had gotten Castiel. “He’s already fucked full of come. Let’s see if we can’t get that little belly to bulge.”

Castiel’s body was bent in half so the camera could get a closer shot of his plugged hole and video of the plug being pulled out. His asshole gaped obscenely from the extra-large plug and the two Alphas he’d taken earlier as come started to steadily leak out.

“Nothing like a sloppy bitch.”

“They’re the best kind.”

There were sounds of agreement and the camera moved back from Castiel’s hole to focus on both Castiel’s ass and his tiny barely two inch long cock, then moved back for a shot from the side. There wasn’t much time between the plug being pulled free and the first Alpha to fuck right into Castiel’s ass.

Alastair could hear the broken hitch in Castiel’s breathing when he was suddenly filled and one of the other Alphas kept him bent in half. “Fuck that ass. Wreck his pussy.”

“He’s so wet and he feels so good around my dick. Gotta love greedy bitches with hungry cunts. Omega sluts are only good for their holes.”

Castiel whimpered and gasped when a hand touched his tiny cock, stroked along the place his balls had once been years ago. Alastair leaned forward as that lush mouth dropped open, “Please Alphas please please ohhhh I need ohhhhhh!”

“What do you need, knotslut?” the Alpha currently buried inside Castiel’s ass didn’t stop roughly fucking forward and the taunt was easily heard. “Tell us.”

The mattress creaked as they moved and Castiel writhed on top of the mattress following his Alphas orders exactly as Alastair had given them, “Give it to him.”

“Shove that knot inside. Fill that plump ass.”

A camera moved close to Castiel’s face flushed with pleasure and desperation, moved out and down. It was an interesting angle but they focused on the wet slide of a thick cock going in and out of Castiel’s hole, growing knot visible.

“Deeper. Give it to him deeper.”

They got the shot of the knot shoving inside Castiel and tying them together while a second camera got Castiel’s face. “That’s a good Omega slut. Nothing but a wet hole for a knot. A hungry, greedy cunt needing to be filled.”

While they waited out the first knot several of the Alphas moved around and Alastair could see two of them over by the breeding stand. The added leg cuffs were open and waiting until the knot went down. After it finished they manhandled Castiel towards the stand, his hole gaping and leaking the entire away, to drape him over it.

Castiel’s legs were secured so they were spread widely apart and straps were used to tie Castiel’s whole body down to the breeding stand. “Let’s not waste any of his holes. That mouth of his has more uses then moaning.”

The next focus was Castiel taking it roughly at both ends while the Alphas not buried inside commented and stroked their cocks, groaning in pleasure.

Alastair admired the way Castiel’s throat bulged each time the Alpha’s cock fucked all the way in. “Think we can get that pussy to take two dicks next? Fuck his wrecked ass raw.”

It sounded obscene in the room and Alastair, who watched every single one of the videos that had Castiel featured, knew the mic picked it up. There was a loud, wet sucking sound each time the Alpha in Castiel’s ass fucked into him.

He didn’t pay attention to the grunts of pleasure the Alphas issued, how they praised each other on putting that bitch where he belonged, but instead on the sounds of fucking. Alastair’s own cock was hard and pushing against his pants causing him to shift in his seat.

One of the cameras moved in to position itself to get a shot of the Alpha cock pumping in and out of Castiel’s hole. The Alpha back there gripped Castiel’s ass and spread his cheeks while continuing to snap his hips forward showing the way Castiel’s small hole had been split open on a very thick cock.

A groan signaled Castiel taking a knot in his mouth and from Alastair’s position he could see the way Castiel’s throat was full, the way Castiel swallowed the Alpha’s release and how the knot had stretched his mouth wide.

Some come leaked out of the sides, ran down Castiel’s chin and another camera had caught that. He couldn’t wait to see the video put together. “Little bitch is so thirsty. Look how he’s gulping it down!”

The scene continued to shoot and Alastair knew they got a great shot of Castiel’s thoroughly used ass, hole gaping and puffy, once the second knot went down. He rubbed against the front of his pants and bit back a groan of pleasure.

He almost popped his knot when two of the Alphas were fucking Castiel’s ass and knotted him together leaving Castiel gaping ridiculously once they went down. His little Omega howled beautifully at the stretch, even an Omega’s hole found it near impossible to comfortably hold two knots at once, but the two giant knots were locked snugly inside of Castiel’s much smaller body.

A camera moved in close as the Alpha’s shifted Castiel were he was caught between them and Alastair knew it was getting a perfect view of a tiny Omega hole stuffed fuller than it had any right being. Castiel’s rim would be spread taut, two large knots would be uncomfortably buried inside and unable to move, as come poured up into him.

Castiel’s hole, after this video and taking so many knots, would gape for hours as it tried to go back to its normal tight pucker.

After they finished this video up he planned on bending Castiel right over the nearest available surface and shoving his cock into a gloriously wet hole. There would be plenty of time before the last video which featured a female Alpha, Abaddon, for a more BDSM kind of video that would leaning heavily towards the more sadism side before Castiel would take Abaddon’s knot.

The whips, chains and other delightful toys always left Castiel a beautiful painted mess of lines or welts and had beautiful, broken whines and whimpers escaping when Abaddon finally fucked him bent over and tied up with tears running down his pretty flushed cheeks.

There was an entire series featuring Abaddon with Castiel and so far his pretty little Omega had steadily been going through all the toys in Abaddon’s toy chest.

He always looked so beautiful marked up, crying and caught on an Alpha knot.

Alastair was _very_ thankful he’d heard of Castiel presenting as an Omega and that the young Omega’s parents had been immediately looking for an Alpha upon his presentation. It had been one of the best choices he’d made, purchasing Castiel and removing the Omega’s unnecessary balls before seeking out a studio that would pay big bucks to use Castiel in their videos.

It was a very worthy investment and Alastair was always interested in making money.

Castiel would, of course, have to take a brief break when Alastair decided to breed him but making sure his days were fully booked would have more than enough money in Alastair’s bank when that time came.

In front of him the two Alphas knotted in Castiel’s ass groaned as the Omega’s inner muscles tried desperately to milk their knots. He swallowed roughly, adjusting himself and leaned forward to enjoy the rest of Castiel’s second video.

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not, I'm very sure, how this industry works BUT this was how it was prompted (they wanted it unscripted and for it to be common for Omegas to be used in the porn industry in this way) and you have to keep in mind that the ABO world would undoubtedly work differently in many different ways.
> 
> A bit of an opposite fic from the last couple I've posted. I hope someone out there enjoyed it as I know this one actually hits on a bunch of kinks that readers voted on in one of my polls.
> 
> I'm also sure those annoyed/angry with Cas in my fic 'Getting Even' enjoyed seeing him in such a position.


End file.
